


It Hurts To See You Like That

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friend Dean, Best Friends, Comforting Dean, Comforting Sam, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is upset over a death of a friend.<br/>Sam and Dean comfort her, mostly Dean.<br/>The next morning, Dean and reader confess some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts To See You Like That

You come in the bunker with tears streaming down your face.

You debated on just quietly going to your room or seeking out your best friend.

You decided the latter.

The brothers were in the kitchen and they both stopped and stared at you when you walked in.

Sam spoke up first, "Y/N? What's wrong?"

You sniffled and made your way over to them, going for Dean.

Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in his arms.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

You hiccupped, "C-Can we g-go to the living r-ro-om?"

Dean nodded and lead you there, Sam following behind.

You and Dean sat on the couch, Sam on a chair. Dean wrapped you more into his arms and pulled you into his chest, pulling the blanket on the back of the couch to cover you.

"Wanna tell us now?"

After you told them about your friend passing away, you fell asleep against Dean.

"Maybe you should put 'em to bed Dean."

Dean was staring at you sleeping, you looked peaceful, "Ya I know..."

Sam stared at his brother, he had an adoring face on while looking at you, "Dean?"

"I remember that it hurt, to look at 'em hurt."

Sam nodded, "You should tell 'em. I know they love you back, this could possibly be the kind of comfort they need."

Dean shrugged, "Maybe..."

Sam nodded, "I'm going to sleep Dean, think about what I said." He left Dean to his thoughts.

Dean stared at you then settled back to go to sleep, pulling you tighter to his chest.

When you woke up you were warm and snuggled into something solid but not to hard. You looked up to see Dean with his head back, asleep. You smile, he stayed with you all night.

You stared at him for a couple minutes before trying to maneuver out of his hold but was unsuccessful. Once he felt you move his grip tightened on your waist and his head lifted. He looked down at you.

"Hey." Dean's voice was gruff from sleep.

You smiled, "Hi, thanks for staying."

Dean nodded then seemed to be thinking about something.

"Hey Y/N?"

"Ya?"

Dean looked down at you, at you innocently staring at him. He then realized that this is it, you were it for him.

"I just-" You cut him off by smashing your lips to his.

"Me too."


End file.
